Chandeliers typically include a frame member supporting trimmings of glass ornaments. The ornaments are attached to the chandelier via hooks. An important cost component in manufacturing a chandelier is that cost associated with assembling the ornaments onto the hooks. Two examples are provided in prior art FIGS. 1 and 2.
Referring to FIGS. 1a-e, the steps for installing an octagon and glass bead onto a prior art hook are illustrated. The hook 10 of the prior art is pre-formed in a wire-former and has a straight elongated segment 12 with an open loop 14 at one end. (FIG. 1a) An ornament in the form of an octagon 16 having a bore (not shown) is inserted via the bore over the free end 18 of the open loop 14. (FIG. 1b) The open loop then is shaped into a closed-eye 20 using pliers. (FIG. 1c) Next, a glass bead 22 having a central bore (not shown) is threaded onto the free end of the elongated segment 12 and is positioned adjacent to the closed eye 20. (FIG. 1d) Finally, the free end of the elongated segment 12 is formed into a frame-engaging loop 24 using a hand-operated machine. (FIG. 1e) The axial orientation of the octagon may be adjusted by twisting so that the face of the octagon is properly presented in the hanging orientation. The trimming then is ready for attachment to a chandelier frame. Using the foregoing methodology, an individual can assemble approximately one hundred and seventy (170) pieces of trimming per hour.
Referring to FIGS. 2a-2d, the steps for assembling onto a prior-art hook a pair of octagons and a barrel are illustrated. A hook 30 is pre-formed in a wire-former. The hook includes an elongated segment 32 having an open loop 34 at one end. (FIG. 2a) A first octagon 36 is threaded onto the free end 38 of the open loop 34 via a bore (not shown) in the octagon. The free end 38 of the open loop 34 then is bent to form a closed-eye 40. (FIG. 2b) An ornament in the shape of a barrel 42 then is threaded over the free end of the elongated segment 32 via a through-bore (not shown) in the barrel 42, and the barrel 42 is positioned adjacent to the closed eye 40. A first bend 44 then is placed in the portion of the elongated segment 32 extending from the barrel 42. (FIG. 2c) A second octagon 46 then is threaded over the free end of the elongated segment 32, and a second bend 48 is formed adjacent the free end of the elongated segment 32 to secure the second octagon 46 to the hook 30. Approximately two hundred (200) pieces of the foregoing trimming can be assembled by a single worker per hour.
The hooks of the prior art are adapted to facilitate permanent bending using pliers or the like and typically have a tensile strength of between 100,000 and 200,000 p.s.i.